Unknown Soul
by Reikan
Summary: Third part to my Sammy Takao series. All about Sammy's struggle to return and SAVATAGEs evil ways of world domination, read to find out how GW boys are going to cope.


Unknown soul

(Oh my god, I've been invaded by a spirit!)

Good byes aren't forever just a very long time. But a very long time can hurt when you think they are never coming back. Just like the 5 godfathers of Sammy Takao who has recently deceased. Their laughter and joy were brought by Sammy, brought by the Childs very essences now they are in grief.

The estate was quiet as the maids went about their duties and so did the other servants. Heero was back to his stoic soldier mode with Sammy gone and Trowa seemed quieter than he used to be before Sammy came. Quatre had to keep up with his work; after all he is head of the Winner family meaning he has to run the company, though he had his moments. Wufei obviously no doubt thought it as weak to linger on such things; he acted as if he accepted her death and moved on however sometimes small, muffled sobs were heard from his room. Last but absolutely not least Duo, he tended to be locked away inside his ebony coloured room.

It was a sorry sight to see them all this way, losing a loved one so precious and gentle is enough to break any heart. 3 months ago she died, 12 weeks ago she gave her last breath and 84 days ago she left them in the world of misery too soon.

Today their friends were coming to visit; surely you remember them from Sammy's birthday? Yes Zechs, Relena, Sally, Hilde, Noin, Lady Une, Dorothy and Catherine were coming to the Winner estate. The autumn weather was already arriving with crispy, golden coloured leaves scattered across the ground. The chilly wind blew, playing with anything light weighted just laying around and the sun lit up the glittering morning dew left on the grass.

A black ford mondeo appeared out in front of the huge mansion as well as a golden ford mustang which visibly belonged to Dorothy. They all stepped out of the cars and were invited inside "Heero!" Relena screeched but he just ignored her, he was no way in any mood to deal with her right now. "Hey Duo, how are you?" Hilde asked Duo but he just lounged in an armchair and grumbled; they all seemed to be in a funny mood except Trowa who strikingly was smiling!

They all just sat around talking for a while and Trowa was in deep conversation with Zechs which was worrying him a little. Ever since they met Trowa he was always quiet almost silent you could say, however lately he had been acting very irregular. "So what's the real reason you're here?" Heero asked bluntly seeing through the act, Lady Une was the first to answer "I know it's only been 3 months, but SAVATAGE is still out there…"

"And?" Duo but in

"It's our job as Preventers to stop actions that will lead to war, and they will eventually bring war again if not stopped. So we need any information you have on them" she continued

"Well they are hiring new assassins to take out opposition" Trowa explained still wearing a smile "how did you know that!" Wufei asked suspiciously but Trowa didn't answer he just went quiet again "odd…" Catherine whispered.

Zechs and the others said they had to go, though Relena had to be dragged away from Heero. So Trowa began to show them out but Catherine stayed behind and she looked very anxious "Catherine what's the matter?" Quatre asked

"It's Trowa, please watch over him" she said

"Why?" Wufei scoffed, he already sounded annoyed

"Well I know his eyes are green, but they just turned blue..." she explained then walked out of the room.

What they just heard sounded very bizarre. It was either Catherine was going nutty or she was right but why would his emerald eyes turn blue? Suddenly. CRASH! The startling noise came from the corridor so all four of the men rushed towards it and in arriving them they found Trowa shaking on the floor "Trowa! Trowa!" Quatre called shaking Trowa's shoulders as he leant against the wall but he didn't respond. However he suddenly began to speak in a strangled voice "help me…Help Sammy!"

"Trowa what are you talking about, Sammy's gone" Duo stated but he fell unconscious before he could reply, a faint glow of a silver aurora surrounded him.

Heero picked Trowa up and carried him into the living room, then placed him on a couch carefully "he's been acting very weird lately" Wufei claimed

"I agree" Quatre said

"But what did he mean help Sammy?" Heero asked curiously

"I dunno maybe he's delusional and thinks we can still save her" Duo suggested. Then the retriever, Hikaru walked into the room but when he saw Trowa his tail went immediately between his leg and he began to whine. He hid underneath the table cowering all of a sudden "Hikaru, what's up boy?" Duo asked him bending down next to the table but the retriever only barked in return "Strange dog" he mumbled and stood back up.

Awkward silence filled the room as Trowa still lay on the creamy coloured couch unconscious with everyone watching over him. Hikaru was shifting around underneath the table; he seemed to be frightened of Trowa. Duo was constantly drumming his fingers along the small pine table next to the seat he was sitting on while Quatre was pacing up and down by one of the huge windows where sunlight was streaming in through the open blinds. Wufei was annoyed by Duo's tapping and only glared at him as Heero seemed to be in another world just starring into thin air.

Unexpectedly Trowa just fell off the couch onto the wooden floor on his stomach with a blunt, thumping sound. His whole body was going through a spasm while he clawed at the smooth surface, as if he was desperately trying to grab something. Wufei was the first to take action; he kneeled next to Trowa and tried to keep him still "quick! Someone help me" he cried out to the others as Trowa's fit became more violent "please…help her…help her now!" Trowa said in short gasps trying to sit up but Wufei kept him down firmly along with Heero's help. "Quatre call an ambulance for hells sake!" Duo called as he snapped Quatre out of his immobilizing fear, however as Quatre picked up the receiver Trowa just suddenly stopped.

He gazed up, his glazed eyes slowly reflecting the emerald green they always have and his breathing gradually went back to normal. Though he seemed dazed as he looked around confused "Trowa look at me, what happened!" Heero said as he pulled him up into a sitting position by his shoulders "I don't know, I could feel Sammy inside me somehow…I just don't know" he sighed shaking his head.

Eventually Trowa settled down with a nice, hot drink of coffee as they all were left to figure out what was going on. Quatre then clasped his hands together "I know! Let's go out to the town. We need to get out a little" he suggested

"He's right you know" Wufei said and the other three nodded in a silent agreement. So about 2 hours later they were all ready, dressed in jackets and scarf's, Duo was acting like a complete lunatic jumping around on the walls they past acting like the god of death he once was. The wind blew against them so their different coloured scarves blew around in the wind like kites.

Just as the five of them arrived in the city, it was very busy. A lot of people were rushing around in crowds, creating a multicoloured blanket of noise. Something big must be happening because majorities of the people were headed in one direction, however Quatre suddenly figured it out as he stopped and looked at a poster "Hey cool a carnivals in town!" Duo said in a cheerful tone

"You don't want to go there do you?" Wufei said raising an eyebrow "It couldn't hurt" Trowa replied, but oh how wrong he was. A dark and arcane guy was following them. He was dressed in a black, leather coat that trailed behind him as he moved rapidly through the shoppers.

The carnival atmosphere was exhilarating that you could almost mistake Duo for a fifteen year old by the way he was acting. Now surprisingly they saw three kids that looked familiar, one of them ran over to the men "Hi!" a blonde haired girl smiled

"Hello, your Natalie aren't you" Quatre said returning the smile

"Hey Nat, that's Sammy's family isn't it?" a boy with brown hair said as he walked next to her with another girl with fire red hair.

"That's right, your Felix and Kasai her friends" Heero answered and they talked for a while but not much about Sammy, the pain was still there inside of all of them. After the five men said goodbye to the children they carried on walking through the Carnival. There were so many brightly coloured banners that blended in with the autumn world and the smell of freshly cooked food was too irresistible to Duo, so he dragged the others along.

There was a crimson coloured tent that had a notice bored saying 'fortune teller! See your future of riches or disaster' that they passed. Trowa stopped outside of it feeling faint when out of the blue a woman with long, brown, wavy hair came out wearing a white and gold robe. "Come, come! I sense a troubled spirit within you" she chimed as she walked a circle round Trowa "yes, yes a very troubled spirit. A young girl!" She continued then dragged Trowa into the tent, he looked at the others with a silent plea for help in his eyes "come on" Wufei moaned and walked into the tent after them, so did the others.

The small space inside the tent was just stacked with very old and mythical objects and in the centre was a table with a crystal ball glittering in the middle. The strange women sat Trowa down and she began to recite a foreign language, though as she did the crystal ball glow a deep purple then black and finally a silvery white. "You had a god daughter named Sammy, am I correct" she suddenly said in normal tongue "yes that is but how did you…" Quatre answered "My name is Megan, and your Sammy is crying out through this young man" she explained

"But why?" Heero asked bluntly

"Let me try and connect with her" Meagan simply replied. She began to speak more words of the bizarre language that suddenly made Trowa scream! He looked like he was having another fit; Wufei tried to help but was stopped when he cried "No! Let her speak!"

Sammy did just that. Trowa began to speak in his own voice but his eyes were blue again and the silvery aurora was around him again "Listen very closely, all of you. SAVATAGE are planning a world domination war between bio logical humanoids and humans" Sammy explained through Trowa

"Sammy? How do you know this? How do we stop them?" Quatre blurted out, he was afraid. "Quatre please do not fear, my knowledge of this I'm not sure how I just know but you must revive me" she stated

"But your dead!" Wufei protested

"Duh I know that, but you must take a Kamikora master to the Shang wui temple in northern China" Sammy said

"I am a Kamikora high priestess" Megan stated

"Perfect…" was all she had time to say when suddenly…

The young teen that was following them before attacked through the tent with an 8inch wide sword! The crimson fabric ripped apart and many expensive items crashed on the floor, some glass littering the floor. Meagan and the guys started to back up away from the blonde haired teen with a huge sword, he flicked his scruffy hair and grinned slyly "Give me him and I'll let you live" he pointed to Trowa but they all stood firm and refused

"There's a trap door underneath us that leads to the orchard at the edge of the city" Megan whispered to them and Heero rushed forward distracting the new assassin giving the others time to jump into the tunnel below.

They swiftly ran down the dark tunnel that was lit with a few dim, electrical lights. Heero had managed to catch up to them and as they reached the end of the tunnel. Duo tired to open the door to the surface but it wouldn't budge "Damn it's jammed!" he said annoyed "move aside" Wufei ordered and shoved him out of the way then he used one of his special martial art kicks, the door split in two and sunlight seeped into the tunnel rapidly.

Climbing up the wooden ladder they all ran through the orchard of apple tree's with the assassin gaining on them. He pulled out a revolver and aimed it straight for Megan; he fired and caught her shoulder. Blood was streaming out of the wound slowly but she kept on running. It wasn't until they all split up that the assassin had given up, cursing and slamming his sword deep into the rich soil. The six adults met up again on the hill over looking the country track that would lead to the small village were the Winner estate was. "Come on we better keep moving and get back" Heero stated and started off down the grassy hill while the other followed. They made it back to the Winner mansion safely with out any trouble from that assassin; however the assassin had other things in mind.

He returned to the carnival to see police sealing the area off and a large crowd of people gathered. He pulled out a set off photo's from his coat pocket and looked at the one with three kids on it "I'll deal with them now" he mused to himself wickedly. The local gossipers had immediately gathered round to try and get some juicy story for readers to feed on, you know who I'm talking about who else but the news reporters. They gathered in great flocks just to try and out do each other on the latest story. No doubt tomorrow's headlines would be 'Carnival catastrophe'. Reporters annoyed the young assassin greatly, he had half the mind to take out his sword and slice every one of them but that wouldn't help the situation at all.

He leant against one of the trees hiding in the shadows, waiting for his targets to leave the scene. The sun was dying, its blood staining the sky giving the moon a chance to be reborn. The time of mischief and mayhem had arrived, since it was Friday night also people had come to enjoy a night of fun. The street lamps flicker on as the children head home together, that's when he made his move. Trailing behind them at a distance as they went down a local street "Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" the boy complained "But it's so great out here at night!" the girl with red haired cheered with the other girl that has blonde hair.

"Fine, I'm taking a short cut without you or not! At least Sammy had some sense" He snapped at them and walked down a alley way

"Aw Felix come back!" the blonde haired girl shouted as she ran after him followed by the fiery haired girl.

Now the assassin darted after them, unsheathing his sword at an impeccable speed. He snickered at them from behind causing them to turn round afraid. "Who… Who are you?" Natalie stuttered

"What do you want!" Felix almost growled as he stood infront of the two girls "I want you three little brats, wont you come with me?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Felix didn't like this at all and just as the older teen tried to take one of the girls he landed a punch smack in his gut. He wasn't too happy about that so the teen smacked Felix into the wall and raised his hand towards his stunned body "Break!" he called as his hand glowed silver, then fgthe silver light attacked Felix's body and he was petrified!

"Felix!" Kasai screamed but Natalie grabbed her quickly as the blond teen advanced on them next. All that was heard next was two screams that were stopped suddenly, and then it was utter silence.

A few weeks had past, pushing the year to September and fall was slowly coming to its end. Megan and her new friends took refuge in Quatre mansion; luckily it was the one they always stayed at most of the time and away from any major cities. One day Duo and Quatre were out in the town checking what was going on in the fast going world "Everything looks normal" Quatre said looking around the street until he noticed Duo had stopped "what's wrong?" he asked walking over to him.

Duo was starring at a poster, a wanted poster for three missing children with a handsome reward "he's taken them…" Duo murmured "Why would he take Felix, Kasai and Natalie?" Quatre questioned "To get to us, to get to Sammy" he replied and started walking again continuing the convocation. "You do realize we can't tell Sammy" Quatre stated

"I know…" Duo mumbled. Now Megan had the ability to get Sammy to speak through Trowa and they occasionally talked to her, updated her in the latest news and she did the same about SAVATAGE. They were almost a family again however this they knew would not last.

Now back to Will and his latest success of capturing the so called in formatives. In one of the torture domes located somewhere beyond the knowledge of the average people is where the three children are kept. This torture dome is just another more advanced version than the one Sammy was put in, plus it was dark, damp and miserable. Cries and yelps of helpless, wounded children suffocated the air, the living things treated worse than dirt itself for biological warfare experiments. It was true what Sammy had said that SAVATAGE planned to attack the humans with creations of their own, to dominate the world and engulf it in chaos for some unknown reason.

The three young children were each bound to a table by their wrists and ankles with leather straps. Felix was still in an unconscious state and his body still while Natalie was wide awake trying to comfort a tearful Kasai; it seemed her flame of spirit was dying out showing her clear, childhood passion for Felix. That's when Will decided to storm in and walk straight up to Natalie, grasping a fist full of her blonde locks and jerk her head forward "Now little Natalie, your going to be good and tell me which estate they are in" he spoke in his sweetly sick voice again, now Quatre being rich an all owns many estates but it was impossible to tell which one he was living in at the precise time.

"No! I won't tell you! You work for those demented retards that hurt Sammy!" she screamed in anger at him only to receive a harsh slap round the face. Natalie was stunned by the brash movement; still she fought her tears back that threatened to leave her eyes

"You see this" He held a syringe containing a greenish liquid with a maniacal grin on his face "This is called Botulinum, it's a toxin that will paralyze your muscles then kill you in 24 hours, now if you don't tell me I may just trip and inject you" he smirked one of those annoying ones you can never stand on a bad guys face; the 'smug' look. "No! I. Wont. Tell. You!" Natalie refused shaking her head violently, empathizing each word.

Will became very angry and grabbed her hair again; Kasai was sobbing begging him to stop. The syringe was inches away from Natalie's trembling arm getting closer and closer. When suddenly all the windows shattered, glass spraying across the stone cold floor. Stepping through the now ruined windows, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Heero arrived valiantly with guns held high.

"Give us the kids now!" Duo immediately ordered

"What makes you think I would do that?" Will asked smirking but he soon lost that smirk when Heero fired his gun at his hand which held the liquid poison. "You will hand them over now!" Quatre almost growled at him as Will backed away slowly towards one of the smashed windows, that's when Megan and Trowa who trailed behind the others had finally caught up "perfect" Will muttered to him self and turned to the guys "You may take the children, I have no further use of them. Although I could use this fine young lady!" He snickered, grabbed Megan and disappeared out of the window before any quick moves could be made "That's just great!" Wufei complained "That woman is causing us more trouble then we need" he continued on one of his 'how women are weak and useless' rants.

However as Wufei was in his own world; Heero and Quatre released the two girls while Trowa took Felix down from his restraints. As Trowa held Felix in his arms he began to stir in his sleep, slowly opening his chocolate coloured orbs to see the world again "where, am I?" he asked in a dazed state

"Safe" was all Trowa replied.

The five men returned the three children back to their homes, where they were greeted warmly and relief washed over the anxious parents. Nevertheless Megan was now one of Will's captives which was dangerous for the plan, since she is a very important part of the revival. So once again they began their search for locations in order to rescue her, but this was no easy task without any leads what so ever. Heero typed away at his laptop for days, his fingers gliding across the keyboard while the keys made the multiple clacking sounds. His beautiful cobalt eyes were constantly glued to the screen, his brow furrowed in concentration of his task. Duo often came to pester him, to tell him 'take a god damn break for once' was his exact words.

Trowa was to be kept safe despite his protests; if he was taken too Sammy would never be able to come back. It was bad enough they lost Megan. Quatre did his fair share of the work, using his available resources. Eventually Will's currently location was discovered in northern Russia, inside an old factory warehouse.

Will had taken Megan far way to meet up with his boss, he had heard of Megan's powers and was willing to use them. They both arrived at the desolate warehouse in the middle of the night, as Will entered into the main room he let go of Megan who fell to the floor with thump. "Get up!" he ordered and kicked her in the side explicating a sharp moan from her as she struggled to her feet, with her hands bound "What have you brought me now?" a shallow voice called from the shadows "My lord, I bring a priestess" Will humbly bowed before the powerful man as he came into the light

"Good, good. This is perfect, she can revive the greatest warriors in history!" he snickered

"Lord Xilion, why do you wish to bring useless warriors back when you can create your own?" Will asked

"You insolent fool! You dare question my intelligence?" Xilion yelled, smacking him hard in the face "N…no sir" he stuttered back "With the knowledge of their moves my humanoid army will almighty!" he roared with laughter and Megan looked fearful, would her power be used against her own plan to bring back the girl Sammy Takao.

Meanwhile on a plane 70 feet in the air, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Heero were waiting patiently for the plane to land in Moscow, Russia. They sat together in one row of seat in this order: Duo; next to the window, then Quatre, then Heero and finally Wufei on the outside. The in flight movie was playing on the screen at the front which happened to be mission impossible 3, Duo was happily stuck into it while stuffing his face with food as Quatre read a book quietly ignoring the noise Duo was making. Wufei and Heero just put a pair of earphones on each and listened to music of their choice to pass the 4 hours. The air port when they arrived was extremely busy; people were rushing around like a flock of mad sheep as if they were frightened by something. They carried no luggage with them and especially not their guns, no this time they had delivered them to an old apartment that Heero used to live in. So once getting of the plane they headed straight to the apartment to retrieve their guns, grenades and whatever else they had sent. When finally fully equipping themselves with all they needed it was time to rescue Megan, they headed straight for the warehouse that stood just outside of the city.

It had been abandoned for years, due to a murder involving a fish. Oh yes everyone in Russia knew about that incident, you'd have to be an outsider not to and besides if you were the locals would be sure to fill you in. Anyway back to the point, Heero had rented a jeep to take them out in the rough snowy land; the temperature had to be at least below zero. The car seemed to bounce over the rough terrain, spraying powdered snow every where. In the distance the warehouse became clearer and clearer, plus they could see three figures just standing outside. One of the figures was roughly thrown to the ground and muffled yells could be heard, Heero picked up speed then spun the car round as it stopped in front of the people, which turned out to be Megan, Will and Xilion!

"Oh we have company. Will destroy them" Xilion ordered as he walked closer to a cowering Megan "With pleasure, sire" he replied and drew a gun from his dark coat, aiming it for Heero who stood in front of the others. Will fired three times at Heero however he dodged every shot and threw a grenade into the snow just in front of Will "Get Megan!" Heero called as the blast set a huge smoke of snow up, blocking Will's view of Heero. Quatre and Duo headed for where Megan was, Quatre managed to get to Megan first and remove the rope that bound her arms. As he took that cloth from her mouth she screamed "Get back! He's transformed!"

Suddenly a huge black beast appeared from the snow clouds pouncing on Duo, pinning him to the ground hard. It lowered its head with its jaw open close to Duo's face "Duo! Are you ok!" Quatre called to him "Man this things breath stinks!" he called back in humor, Wufei rushed to help the braided man only to get knocked aside by a long black and silver tail. The creature that was on top of Duo was only the size of a tall, robust man nevertheless his strength matched that of 12 men. It was basically half dragon half man with ebony, scaled skin and a mane of silver hair falling from its head. "Where did that thing come from!" Wufei shouted angrily "It's Xilion!" Megan replied as Quatre took her back to the jeep, out of danger "Dammit! I can't move" Duo called in frustration as he desperately tried to reach his gun but Wufei managed to knock the creature over with a grenade giving Duo a chance to scrambled to his feet and run.

Meanwhile Heero was now in a full on battle with Will though both were equally match opponents, Will had managed to shot Heero in his side causing a large gash to bleed and Heero had wounded Will in the back which trailed multiple blood streams. "You're not half bad" Will smirked

"Flattery will get you no where" Heero replied back annoyed "Hmpt too bad you weren't good enough to save Sammy" Will shouted spitefully "None of you were!" He shouted catching the others attention, but he was cut short as Heero fired blindly at him "Don't let your anger get the best of you" Will taunted as he appeared behind him and stabbed his sword into his shoulder blade.

Heero cried out in pain and as Will removed his sword letting him drop into the snow. He gazed up slightly hearing the others faint calls when he saw a ghostly figured of Sammy stand before him, she was smiling at him gently as she bent down to kneel in the snow. She stroked his wild, brown hair before placing a hand on his wound "Don't give up!" she whispered and suddenly burst into a few white feathers. "Did that really happen?" Heero muttered to himself and got up slowly, surprisingly without any pain "What? You…You should be dead!" Will exclaimed as Heero merely smirked at him "Don't under estimate your enemy!" he called and punched him in the gut.

Quatre and Megan were waiting in the jeep, getting it stared as the other three ran towards them and jumped into the back seats. Xilion angrily roared out loud as Will lie on the floor groaning in pain, they had rescued Megan but was that the end of the kidnapping? They didn't worry too much on it; all they were concerned with now was getting back to Trowa and Sammy's spirit however on the plane ride home Heero was very quiet. All he could think about was that moment when Sammy appeared before him, Trowa wasn't there so how could that be possible? Whatever it was it made him happy for some reason.

Arriving home now that all the rescuing was done at last, there was only the task of finding the location of the Shang wui temple. The only problem is the temple didn't exist in the modern world knowledge! Every database and every satellite map had no trace of this so called temple, now they really had to wonder.

In attempt to get information they contacted Sammy once again

"Sammy! There's no Temple!" Duo whined

"There is!" she yelled back through Trowa

"Then where is it, you know just as well as everyone else im of Chinese descendant and I've heard nothing of a 'Shang wui' temple" Wufei complained

"That's because it is hidden, like lost ruins you idiot. You can't do everything with all your technology!" she snapped back and went silent.

The awkward silence filled the room for a long time, strangling the room with its uncomfortable feeling. "Do you think she's mad?" Quatre asked meekly towards the others but no one replied it was a too obvious question. Nonetheless it didn't matter because suddenly the mansion shook with great force. Heero ran over to the window immediately to see what had happened, it appeared the west wing had been attacked.

The whole part of the building was in flames, billows of smoke rising into the sky. Heero diverted his attention to where the shot had come from to see a large cannon standing far of in the distance but that was not what worried him, a group of people were advancing towards the mansion. As they got closer Heero could tell it was him. "It's that kid Will isn't it" Duo asked coming up behind him "Yeah" Heero replied quietly.

Quatre sat on the arm of the chair Trowa was sitting on, thinking. His home was not a fortress for defense or offence, just a normal home. Quatre racked his brain for ideas of how to deal with the situation but before he could finish Trowa stood up "You run, I'll stay here" he said suddenly

"Are you mad? Trowa if we loose you we could loose Sammy!" Megan cried out in anger giving him a hard slap across his face

"They won't stop chasing us until I am dead, Megan. You have to take Sammy out of me into someone else, it's the only way" Trowa said sternly his face holding a serious expression. Megan didn't want to further question him so she began what she had to do

"Wait! Put Sammy into me!" Quatre quickly said and Megan nodded in reply. Placing a hand on Trowa's chest, a bright light surrounded them. Not much was seen as the process was over as quickly as it had begun, though Quatre felt a little woozy with a presence inside of him. It was mixing with his empathy, making it stronger for now he felt two sets of emotions swirling around inside of him.

Trowa now free of a heavy burden, was about to go out of the room to hold Will off but the doors slammed open, hitting hard against the walls. "GO! Run, just get out of here!" Trowa yelled at them as Will advanced forward with his gun.

The others did as they said running out of another door to escape away from the rest of the squad team. Though it was hard to loose them since the team was highly trained. Meanwhile Trowa was dodging many of Will's attacks with his acrobatic skills "You wont last long, you do realize that?" Will asked slyly

"You'd be surprised" that ex-pilot replied dodging to the side

"You must be pretty confident to risk Sammy on the line" Will said firing at Trowa's shoulder drawing blood.

Outside the others managed to get into one of the cars and were currently escaping down the road, they were all worried about Trowa so no one really spoke. Quatre was looking out of the window in the passenger seat when suddenly a load boom came from behind the car. They all turned round-except Heero who was driving and saw the mansion was blown to pieces!

Quatre felt his empathy kick in, feeling Trowa's pain though he wasn't sure if he was dead or not.

Trowa sacrificed his life for them, so in respect they were silent but kept driving to get away. Will and his team could have been killed too but it was only an assumption, nothing would stop them now bringing Sammy back. It was lucky she was in a dream state of sleep as a spirit.

"I…know something's wrong" her words rang out in the blackness

"But…what is it?" She asked again

"What keeps me here? Why am I still surviving? Argh!" she cried as her body felt an intense pain, it was like an answer to her questions. The pain was like another being, a different form inside of her, but what? Why…

**Authors notes:**

Finally third book done, but I still have more surprises to do for the next two books. This basically Sammy's return and involving more of SAVATAGE's intentions. I was aiming this to be longer than the last book since I had more information to cram into this, also this whole series is dedicated to anyone who has helped with the making.


End file.
